Rise of the Vampire Queen
The Rise of the Vampire Queen is a background story of the Blood Lillies story and tells the rise of the Queen of the Weerhousen Vampires and by extension the first Vampire in the form of Angelica Neferata. Angelica Neferata is the POV Characters of this story and during this time she introduce a vast swathe of characters and as with the purpose of the story she flush out both of their backgrounds as well as the backgrounds of many areas due to their travelling. POV Characters Angelica Neferata is the POV Characters of this story and during this time she introduce a vast swathe of characters and as with the purpose of the story she flush out both of their backgrounds as well as the backgrounds of many areas due to their travelling. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is revealed to be the daughter of the current King of Lahmia Throth Neferata she was groomed to be a powerful princess of the kingdom. In most Kingdoms the oldest has first right of being the next in line, but in Lahmia the new leader is chosen from the Royal Family and is chosen based on who will be the best leader. Angelica was very nervous for her tests as they obviously would have a dramatic effect on what kind of life she would live, and in this nervousness she would go to her best friend in Vashenesh in order to get her nerves through things. Her testing made her the second in line behind the position of her younger brother who was deemed to be extremely promising as a new heir. Chapter 2 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 3 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 4 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 5 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 6 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 7 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 8 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 9 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she steps off the boat taking the hand of Stefon of whom leads her to the town square of Archangelos the Greek town that the Vampires have fled too, and reaching this town square they are met by Melampus Psomas the mayor of the town and despite attempts by Hercuso to start problems it is Stefon, and Angelica that are able to control the situation and gain his support in protecting them. Major Characters Introduced= *Melampus Psomas *Medea Psomas |-|Places Introduced= *Archangelos |-|Groups Introduced= *Mycenaean Empire Chapter 10 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 11 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she wakes up within her coffin to the sounds of argument and finds Hercuso covered head to foot in blood fighting Stefon and as she commands her guards to seperate the two she discovers that Hercuso has killed envoys from the Myceneans as well as killed the mayor and dozens of the citizens of the town who resisted him. Unable to located Hercuso of whom fled the town to massacre a small village nearbye they do catch his loyalist in the form of Anekke Merneith, and Angelica questions Anekke on the purpose of Hercuso leading to a dramatic confronation where in she reveals through Angelica's powers that Hercuso is attempting to insite a war between the Greeks and Vampires. The chapter ends with the arrival of a very large Mycenean force led by Bruno Certo II. at the doorsteps of Archangelos, and realizing that once again the Vampires must retreat Angelica commands Abhorash to defend the city and buy them time to retreat from the defeat that is coming. Chapter 12 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she leads the retreat of her people, and as she is giving orders for the retreat she finds Stefon broken down in the street holding the changing body of Medea Psomas of whom had been bitten by Hercuso as a means of further breaking Stefon of whom had grown to love the girl in the years since their arrival seeing her as a daughter. The chapter ends with Angelica stepping onto the boat watching as Archangelos burns in front of her, and stepping on she sees Stefon curled into the side of the boat holding Medea who is now struggling as her turning into a vampire has escalated in pain, and the two share a look which for the first time Angelica can remember she questions Stefon's undying love for her. Chapter 13 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 14 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she commands the fleet land at the nearest port as she wants to try and make Stefon happy again by taking him and Medea on a horse ride, which she believes in her dilusion will fix all his sadness. Chapter 15 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she rides with her forces eastward away from the now ruined Pancevo and towards the Serbian capital of Belgrade where she hopes to show Stefon the beauty of what they are and in order to do this she summons Philopater Ptolemy III. of whom as one of her most loyal Vampire Lords and one of the most moralistic of the Vampires she knows he will prove to Stefon that the Vampires can do great things. Angelica discusses with Philopater what she wants him to do explaining that she wants him to infiltrate the Serbian Kingdom and uplift the lands and make Serbia a truly wonderous place, but also makes it known to Philopater that he is to do it his own way implying that his morals are okay with her now, and then having told him the strategy she brings Stefon in who is accompanied by Medea and tells Stefon the plan, and he shows visable happiness at this turn, but questions the point as Hercuso will simply burn it all down as he always does. Realizing that Stefon is right she makes a promice to him that she will convinse Hercuso to stand down, and in order to do this she leaves the army there under the command of Abhorash and travels back to the ruins of Pancevo alongside W'soran where she had commanded Hercuso to remain. The chapter ends with Angelica sleeping with Hercuso and then moving northward into the Serbian country side where she follows through on her side of the deal with Hercuso to murder their way northward for a hundred days. Chapter 16 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 17 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 18 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 19 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 20 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 21 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 22 Angelica Neferata is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Category:Story